Let Sleeping Levi Lie
by Armineko
Summary: After being forced to clean up the yard, Eren returns to the HQ to find an unusual sight.


Eren knew Corporal Rivaille hated him, he could feel it in the back of his mind. That's why he calls him a brat and every other name under the sun, why he makes him sleep in the dungeon (okay not that part so much, Eren understands its because he could have a fit in his sleep and become his Titan form), and that's why he is having him clean up an already clean front yard!

Eren huffed irritably and threw the broom he had been using to sweep the stone pathway of the Scouting Legion Headquarters to the floor. He raised his hand to his forehead and wiped the accumulating sweat off his brow. He was sick of this, and wanted nothing more than to take the broom and shove it up his Corporals butt.

"How much cleaner can the outside get?!" Eren grumbled to himself as he glanced around the yard. So far all Eren really did was pick out the weeds, swept the stone walkway (which Eren didn't really get why he had to, each time he swept it dust would just roll back onto it when the winds blew), and washed the well. "What else is there to do? What can I possibly do?" Eren huffed once more and crossed his arms.

"You should probably clean the windows on the outer side...Levi would probably complain about that."

Eren turned suddenly, slightly startled by the sudden female voice. "H-Hanji...you...wait the windows?"

Hanji nods "Yeah, all the windows!" she said with a look in her eyes that meant she was up to something.

"All the...wait to get the upper level ones that would mean I would...wait!" Eren glared his face red from the heat and exhaustion (or maybe he was embarrassed) and anger "There is no way I'm turning into a stupid Titan just so you could conduct more research!" he spat.

Hanji's face fell as she heard Eren disagreeing with her idea "B-But Eren! I want to know if Titans are capable of being gentle, you have to be careful and gentle with glass or else you'll break it!" she whines leaning out the window in an defeated manner.

"Why not go capture another Titan and find out that way! You're wastin' your time on a Titan Shifter, because we know when to use little to full on force!"

Eren said in an annoyed toned, he crossed his arms sealing the fact he wasn't turning into a Titan just to clean a stupid window.

Hanji sighed as she pulled back into the the room she was in with a pout. Eren cracked a smile at the sight, he enjoyed the energy Hanji gave off, to him she was kind of like the goofy and nerdy big sister, but sometimes it was a little too much.

With a soft laugh Eren picked up the bucket he had been using as a step-stool,or to sit on and took it to the well to fill it with water.

He turned his head to the windows and frowned as he remembered just how many windows there were on the lower level and just how big they were.

The sun was high up in the sky when Eren had finished cleaning the windows, and his body ached! His legs were jelly and his arms felt like they weighed a ton!

"It was never this painful whenever Mikasa and I cleaned Armin's place...ugh..." Eren narrowed his eyes for they weren't used to the sudden dimness of the room "Oi! Corporal Rivaille, I finished cleaning the _already_ clean yard!" Eren barked as his voice trembled with exhaustion.

No response.

Eren cussed under his breathed due to suddenly feeling faint, he gripped at the door and panted heavily as he ran his hot palm over his face to help calm down.

"Corporal?" Eren called out again yet he was greeted with silence once again.

Eren huffed as she straighten up and closed the door and made his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water and ice from the icehouse which was built underground near his room...in fact Eren thought he'd just hang out in the icehouse!

He pulled his shirt off to help cool his body off quicker and he tied it around his waist. Eren's booted feet dragged across the wooden floors as he entered the kitchen, he reached up to the cupboards that stood over the sink and window, opening them with ease and taking a cup off the lower shelf.

He filled his glass with the water running from the faucet and drank the chilling liquid with great pleasure. He set the glass down and splashed his face with the water before he turned off the water.

He sighed out of content and leaned against the sink with his eyes closed, it was really unusual that Levi hasn't come to check up on him to see if he had done the job correctly.

This sort of worried Eren, he was starting to think something had happen to Levi.

"Corporal, you better be in the wash closet, since it'd taking you so long to answer me!" growled Eren.

He stormed out of the kitchen and towards the sitting area of the headquarters, Eren always enjoyed that part of the quarters. It looked much like a large library with a long rectangular coffee table and long couches boarded the the table and carpet.

Eren walked to the center of the room he was about to call out to Levi once more when he was met with a strange sight.

In the long armchair which sat under the window and which happen to be the same one where Levi had asked Eren if he hated him, laid Corporal Levi.

Levi was on his side, his knees where brought up and tucked near his chest as one arm was bent under his head working as a make shift pillow and the other hung off the couch.

His gray eyes were hidden behind his closed lids as his breathing came in and out soft and slow, Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing. Here before him laid Levi sleeping without a care in the world, while he was sweating his butt off in the hot summer heat cleaning up a already clean yard!

Eren was fuming!

He wanted to take the very couch Levi was sleeping in and hurl it across the yard with the short jerk in it! Eren growls slightly and storms over to the couch, his hands itched to grab at Levi, shake him awake and belittle the man to the point of tears, in his current mood Eren was really hoping to see Levi breakdown, but he knew that was just the Titan talking.

He walked up to the short man and was about to wake him. But Levi shifted some in his sleep, as he rolled onto his back Eren noticed how relaxed he looked and the way the sun was hitting his face just made Eren feel really weird inside.

His heart began to race as his face heated up with embarrassment for staring at his Corporal finding this scene rather adorable.

_'NO! NO! NOOOOOO! Why am I think this!?'_ Eren thought frantically, he shook his head trying to shake all those thoughts loose.

He closed his eyes shaking his head vigorously before letting out a huff and sat beside his Corporals feet, a soft blush coating his cheeks in an annoyed manner as he waited for him to wake.

* * *

_Sleeping Levi is the most dangerous Levi~_


End file.
